1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrugated metal deck structure. More specifically, the invention relates to a deck structure formed from a plurality of overlapping and interlocking corrugated metal sheets resulting in a high strength structure suitable for use in a variety of building and bridge applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corrugated metal deck sheets in the building construction field is well-known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,636). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,208 and 3,886,702 illustrate the use of corrugated metal sheets as electrical raceway cells. When used for this purpose, an upper corrugated sheet is typically attached to a lower base sheet to enclose the cells. A problem with these structures is that they cannot be utilized to provide a substantially flat upper surface without the need for additional cover sheets.
The provision of a flat upper surface formed by interlocking corrugated elements is known in connection with a roof decking structure. Such known structures, however, are formed from precast asbestos deck sheets and, to applicant's knowledge, have only been considered as a useful structure for roof decking where a flat upper surface is required to receive overlying roofing materials. The advantages of providing corrugated metal deck sheets including flange portions which cover some or all of the valleys of an adjacent sheet have not been heretofor realized in connection with decking structures used as forms to receive concrete.
The use of corrugated metal sheets is known in connection with the provision of a deck form to receive and initially support an overlying layer of concrete. Such sheets, however, do not have flanges which serve as covers for adjacent valleys and, when so used, the valley portions of the corrugated sheet are typically filled with concrete. In some applications, such as bridge decking, it is undesirable to fill all of the valley portions of the deck sheets with concrete because the additional weight of the concrete in the valleys reduces the maximum span a given deck form can support. When deeper corrugations are provided in a corrugated metal sheets the sheets can generally support a greater load. However, when deeper corrugations are provided, a greater volume of concrete is required to fill such corrugations thereby increasing the weight the sheets must support.
The use of corrugated decking sheets as stay in place bridge deck forms is also known in the art. In such structures, the ends of crest portions of the sheets are generally closed to prevent the ingress of concrete therein. The valley portions of existing bridge deck forms are generally not covered and are completely filled with concrete. Because of this practice, the maximum span which is possible with existing bridge deck forms is unnecessarily limited.
Also in connection with stay in place bridge decking, it is often considered desirable to provide perforations into the deck forms to prevent the trapping of water and salt which may diffuse through the overlying concrete layer. When perforations are provided in existing bridge deck forms, however, concrete slurry falls through the perforations at the time the concrete is initially poured creating a time consuming clean-up job in the area directly under the deck.
There is a need for a corrugated deck sheet which can be utilized as a form to receive concrete and into which deep corrugations may be provided. There further remains a need for such a deck sheet which allows for flexibility in determining which of the valleys will remain uncovered to receive concrete.
There further remains a need for a bridge deck structure which does not require the provision of concrete into all of the valley portions of the corrugated deck sheets. There still further remains a need for a bridge deck structure which allows perforations to be provided in the deck sheets in a manner which prevents slurry from dripping beneath the structure.